


It Was An Amazing Date, Stiles.

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, First Dates, First Kiss, Its a bad date, Kinda nerd!Derek, Kisses, Lots of kissing, M/M, jock!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek smiles at him warmly, like he doesn’t mind one bit that Stiles is sitting across from him and Stiles brain melts a little so instead of his grand date proposal he just says, “Date. Us?”And okay, wow.WOW.But Derek for his part just sort of sits there, eyes wide and he stares, mouth hanging open a little so Stiles can see his two front teeth, just the slightest bit longer than the rest, “Huh?” Stiles just groans, goes to bang his head on the table only to hit the soft warmth of Derek’s palm where he placed his hand so Stiles would hit it instead, “Did you just ask me out?”Stiles just shrugs, forehead still pressed to Derek’s palm. He doesn’t look up until another hand starts running through his hair, but then it’s only to open one eye and peer up at Derek, “Are you sure?”And that startles Stiles enough to sit up, “What?”“Are you sure? That you, uh, want to date me?” Derek says the last two words in a whisper, like it’s a secret between the two and Stiles just furrows his brows a little and frowns.“Uhm, for the last eleven months, yeah.” Stiles admits.





	It Was An Amazing Date, Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by https://nothingbutsterek.tumblr.com/post/162558737323/annoyinglycute-nerdy-derek-wasnt-expecting

Today was the day. Today was the  _ fucking _ day! At least that’s what Stiles kept repeating to himself as he marched down the hallway. He was going to do it today. 

To be completely honest, this wasn’t the first day that was  _ ‘the day’ _ . There had been many a day’s that he thought were the day. But also, Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse Player Extraordinaire, Part Time Heart Breaker was a sacred piece of shit. Usually, he was cool, calm and collected. A total badass on the Lacrosse field and relatively good student, Stiles had had a pretty easy high school experience. He had friends and he went to parties (though he didn’t drink). He had a car he liked and a dad who loved him. 

All in all, Stiles life was pretty good.

_ But it wasn’t _ .

It wasn’t because of Derek Fucking Hale. 

Derek Hale was a year older than Stiles, a Junior to his Sophomore and was quite possible most beautiful man Stiles had ever laid eyes on. Stiles had first seen Derek his first day of high school. They had lockers right next to each (he’s still not sure how that even happened). After Stiles spent an entire three days freaking out over the fact that he was apparently bisexual (yep, Derek Hale triggered his sexuality crisis) he was cool with it. It wasn’t really a big deal. What was a big deal were Derek’s eyes, and his bunny teeth, and his oddly large ears. Don’t even get Stiles started on his  _ fucking Grandpa sweaters  _ which looked like the comfiest goddamn things  _ ever _ and went with his thick rimmed black glasses that usually sat half way down his nose.

So yeah, no big deal, right?

Fucking  _ wrong _ !

Stiles spent the entire year trying to work up the nerve to talk to Derek but everytime he opened his god for saken mouth literally nothing came out. Ever. At that point he was already making high school news as the first freshman on the varsity Lacrosse team. He sat with a collection of Juniors and Seniors at lunch (a  _ big _ deal for a freshman). Stiles however, just wanted to sit with Derek who always seemed to be sitting alone. He did cover his entire lunch table in homework anyway, which would make it hard for anyone to join him. It didn’t stop Stiles from day dreaming though. 

Which he did, like  _ a lot  _ of. Like, to the point where essentially his entire friend group knew and teased him for it relentlessly. Honestly, aside from Jackson Whittemore the Lacrosse team was a bunch of really cool dudes who constantly gave him advice on how to approach Derek. But, like, he couldn’t just  _ approach _ Derek because Derek was magnificent and wonderful and beautiful. 

Fuck he was beautiful.

And had a really nice ass that Stiles wanted all up in. 

The main thing that had Stiles nervous to talk to Derek was the fact that Derek was actually really nice. He tutored another student three days a week during lunch, read to kids at the library after school and occasionally volunteered around town on the weekends. Essentially Derek was everything good and Stiles was an asshole. He had a sharp tongue and didn’t put up with ignorance. Sometimes he was just plain mean. He didn’t do good things just because, rather he was sort of selfish and would rather use his free time playing video games or watching movies. 

So yeah, Stiles was a pile of garbage compared to the angel that was Derek Hale.

Which is the main reason why Stiles, on the last day of his first year of high school, muttered his first words to Derek. 

“H-have a good sum-umer Derek.” Stiles had stuttered out, blushing fiercely looking up at the taller teen. 

Derek had just smiled, thanked him  _ by name _ and said, “Maybe our lockers will be next to each other’s next year, yeah?”

And then he was gone. Adorable teeth and ears and sweaters and  _ everything _ and Stiles was completely stunned. He went straight to Danny and freaked the  _ fuck out _ for nearly an hour because Derek had knew his name and it wasn’t fair!

So Stiles made a plan. 

It was a bad plan, but a plan. 

He resigned himself to a lonely summer of pining from afar which was made even worse when he got a job stacking shelves at the Library only for Derek to come in twice a week to read to little kids. Stiles got to watch Derek reach some sort of puberty bomb since he went from adorable and beautiful to muscled and lightly stubbled and  _ even more beautiful _ . For someone in the eleventh grade he could probably pass and a college student and Stiles was still thin and lanky and had the littlest remnants of baby fat on his cheeks. 

So Stiles had a plan and today was the day. 

It was the first day of school and Stiles was  _ nervous _ . No, scratch that, he was pretty much petrified because he was going to ask Derek out. They’d seen a lot of each this summer and shared  a few quiet conversations and a lot of smiles and Stiles had been head over heels pathetic for an entire year. 

So here Stiles is, marching through the cafeteria on a fucking mission. He sees Derek at his usual table, hunched over a paperback that he had checked out last week so he doesn’t see Stiles march up to his table until Stiles sits down across from him.

Derek smiles at him warmly, like he doesn’t mind one bit that Stiles is sitting across from him and Stiles brain melts a little so instead of his grand date proposal he just says, “Date. Us?”

And okay, wow. 

_ WOW _ .

But Derek for his part just sort of sits there, eyes wide and he stares, mouth hanging open a little so Stiles can see his two front teeth, just the slightest bit longer than the rest, “Huh?” Stiles just groans, goes to bang his head on the table only to hit the soft warmth of Derek’s palm where he placed his hand so Stiles would hit it instead, “Did you just ask me out?”

Stiles just shrugs, forehead still pressed to Derek’s palm. He doesn’t look up until another hand starts running through his hair, but then it’s only to open one eye and peer up at Derek, “Are you sure?”

And that startles Stiles enough to sit up, “What?”

“Are you sure? That you, uh, want to date  _ me _ ?” Derek says the last two words in a whisper, like it’s a secret between the two and Stiles just furrows his brows a little and frowns.

“Uhm, for the last eleven months, yeah.” Stiles admits, ignoring the blush he feels on his cheeks and just smiles instead. Making a fool of himself is a pretty regular occurrence so. 

Derek just blinks wide eyes at him, ducking his head to hide a little smile that Stiles wants to shove his face into, but instead laces his fingers with Derek’s hand that’s still on the table. That seems to startle Derek who looks around the room with wide eyes.

“Uh, I’m sorry, if you’re not comfortable …” Stiles trails off, going to pull his hand away but Derek just tightens his hold and offers a smile with makes Stiles grin large in return, “Okay, so Date? With me? Tonight?” Stiles said, looking up at Derek who was smiling softly, “Please?”

“Yeah.” Derek said on a sigh, his shoulder slumping slightly, “Yeah.”

* * *

The date was frankly a fucking disaster. The waitress at the admittedly cute diner (Matt’s recommendation) had been exceptionally rude (to Stiles) and a pretty creepy, flirting with Derek the whole night even when at one point Derek had taken Stiles hand in his and kissed the knuckles right in front of her. It caused Stiles to blush furiously and he had thought it was just to get her to lay off but Derek had done it again after she left and sent Stiles a little smile when Stiles literally giggled. But she just kept at it. Luckily for her she never once touched Derek otherwise he would have called his Dad  _ so _ fast for sexual harassment charges. Anyway, the receipt had still came with a phone number and Stiles hadn’t even tipped. 

Stiles had taken them to a horror movie in hopes of cuddling up with Derek (Josh said it was a good idea!) but instead had jumped so hard at one point that he literally sent their bucket of popcorn flying, spilling the entire thing over the both of them and half the row in front of him. They had also been given the wrong drink, pepsi instead of coke and Derek could totally taste the difference because every time he took a sip he scrunched up his nose a little in disgust and Stiles  _ had  _ offered to go and get it fixed, but the movie had already started and Derek didn’t want him to miss any of the movie. They did hold hands though, well until the popcorn incident which at that point Stiles had shrunken into his seat, hiding his tear filled eyes. 

The point that Stiles  _ actually _ started to cry at was when he keep broke down. There were on a little side street, Styles taking the longer way home to Derek’s strictly because he didn’t want the date to end. He honestly didn’t think it could get worse, but it  _ did _ . The jeep hard started making this weird sputtering noise and then the the hood hard to starting to fucking  _ smoke _ and Stiles had just pulled over, turned off the car and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his cheek on his knees and turning away from Derek. Because fuck, all he had wanted to do was take Derek out and he had finally worked up the nerve and it  _ worked _ . It fucking worked at Derek had said yes but  _ no _ . No nothing could work. 

Stiles had honestly not realized he had started to cry until Derek was carding his fingers though the boys hair, firm strokes as he ran his fingernails over the other teens scalp. Stiles shuddered but leant into it, turning to look at Derek who was smiling softly at him. Derek whipped at Stiles cheeks, clearing off the wet tracks that rested there as he kept petting Stiles hair. Eventually Stiles sat up, leaning back against his seat still just staring at Derek. On his next stroke of Stiles’ hair, Derek cupped his cheek and slowly leant forward, softly pressing his lips to Stiles’.

To say Stiles was surprised would be an understatement. In fact his eyes shot open wide and he went stiff before melting into the touch with a whimper. He couldn’t even lie and act like it was some manly noise. Nope it was some sort of deprave sounding  _ whimper _ . He brought his own hand up to hold onto Derek’s where it still rested on his cheek, pulling away to breath but leaning his forehead against Derek's’ staying close.

“I had an amazing date, Stiles.” Derek softly said, leaning in for another chaste kiss.

“But everything went wrong?” Stiles said with a pout. Derek just chuckled softly, kissing him again.

“But it was with you, and that made it great.”   
“Really?” Stiles asked, a huge smile already splitting over his face because he had to make sure. 

“Yep.” Derek answered, leaning in for another kiss, this one less chaste but still closed mouth, just lips sliding against one another until Stiles pulled Derek’s bottom lip between his own, sucking softly and getting a moan for his efforts. 

“I don’t know how to get you home.” Stiles admitted, when he came back for breathe. 

Derek just shrugged and went back to kissing Stiles, “We. Can. Figure. It out. In. A. Minute” Derek said, punctuating his sentence with more kisses. 

Yeah, Stiles could totally get behind that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> woah! sterek? weird i hardly write sterek!  
> i do however ship it and read a lot of fics on it!!  
> say hi on tumblr!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
